GuyLuke Song Challenge
by Little-Retard
Summary: Five unrelated drabbles about Luke and Guy.


Hey everyone! As you can see, I've been writing a lot more lately! Great, I know, right? Anyway, since thsi will be my fourth story today, I'll take a little break from Tales of Symphonia for now.

As requested by my father, here is the song challenge thing with the yaoi pairing of Guy/Luke from Tales of the Abyss! I'll do five songs, then I'll write another song challenge thing for another couple.

I do not own Tales of the Abyss. But, I do have a copy of the game, and it's guide.

* * *

><p><strong>GuyLuke Song Challenge**

* * *

><p><strong>Teardrops On My Guitar- Taylor Swift<strong>

It's him again. He bounds up to me with that happy expression on his face, talking about his girlfriend, confiding all the facts about his relationship to me, his best friend.

The problem here is that I love him, and I kind of wonder. Does he know that he's my only hope? I write and sing songs for him, never showing them to him of course.

It's always about her. Tear. Why does Luke love her? Why couldn't it have been _me_? I hope that she's good to him. If she ever hurts him, then I'll tell you now, there'll be hell to pay. Doesn't she realize she has _everything_ I've ever wanted?

As I lay down in my bed, thinking only of his red hair, green eyes, and angelic face. Can't he simply just give me a chance?

And when he walks by me and begins to talk about his day, I smile, fake of course, and listen to all his problems, offer him encouragement and consolences, dreaming of that one day that he'd consider being mine.

* * *

><p><strong>My World- Sick Puppies<strong>

I just can't do anymore. I can't do anything more for him, he's just breaking down our relationship, and I know that one day he's going to leave me, just like everyone else did.

He's going to drown in the ashes, see what it's like to be in my world, all the pain and despair, not having a single soul to hang on to.

I simply refuse to go talk to someone about my problems. He really should stop pretending to be someone he's not. He's not strong, I can see through his disguise, it's like looking through glass.

Guy is such a fool, thinking he knows me. He doesn't know me. He doesn't know how much I love him or how much it hurts to know that one day he'll leave me as well. I'm drowning now, drowning in all my lost hope.

Now, here I am. Once again. So close to the end, and I wish I had told him sooner. Once I told him, he had already moved on, didn't want to be in my world anymore. Can't he see that I need him?

Ha. Of course. I knew this would happen. I screaming now. Lost in my own world, having no more light, I'm lost and no one's going to come and find me this time.

* * *

><p><strong>In The End- Linkin Park<strong>

It doesn't matter now. Time is so valuable, and now it's all gone. I wasted it all on _you_. Why did you pull me along with you, knowing I would end up getting lost in the end? You knew I would fall behind, you know how hard I tried, why did you not warn me or my imminent destruction?

I never told a soul other than you my secrets. Now, it doesn't even matter, Guy. You want to know why?

I gave you _everything_, Guy. I thought you would hold it for me, keep it all safe, but you didn't. You know what you did, Guy? You smashed it all. _Why would you do that to me?_

_**Trust**_. It's such a beautiful thing, isn't it? I trusted you, Guy. Why did you betray my trust? You just smashed it in the dirt. You want to know what else you smashed in the dirt?

My _heart_. I loved you. Hell, I still do, but you don't care. No, now that you're famous, why should it matter that me, your once best friend, loves you? You can have any man or woman you wanted now.

How does it feel, eh, Guy? To be the center of attention? Do you like it? Is it all you ever wanted? Does it live up to your dreams?

Now we've reached the end of the road, and you know what Guy. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm gone anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>U Can Do It!- Domino<strong>

Guy walked along side his best friend, Luke, as they talked about the up coming play. It was a high school production of Romeo and Juliet.

Romeo has already been chosen, of course, but they were holding auditions from Juliet today, and Luke was having a little dillema.

He wanted to try out, but was to scared to, even though he had to, because he had already signed up. I mean, he was a guy! The school supported homosexuality, but honestly Luke was still scared of being booed off the stage for horrible acting.

Guy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, dude, you'll be fine! I'm in drama club, and I'll put in a good word for you, okay? I know that you can do it!" Guy encouraged whole- heartedly.

"But... You putting in a good word is cheating, and I am _horrible_ at acting, and...," Luke said sadly and softly, staring at the ground walking towards the theatre with his friend.

Guy put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "You are awesome at acting, Luke. I believe in you, you _can_ do it."

Luke smiled. "Thanks."

A few weeks later, after auditions had been held, everyone rushed up to see who was the mysterious Romeo, and who had been cast as Juliet.

Luke's eyes widened as he stared at the casting list pinned up to the school bulletin board. He felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Well, Juliet, I guess I'll be your Romeo for a while now, eh, Luke?" Guy said, smiling cheekily.

_Romeo- Guy Cecil_

_Juliet- Luke fon Fabre_

* * *

><p><strong>The Pokemon Theme Song <em>(The original one, not the newer ones.)<em>**

"Guy, shut _up_, Pokemon is on! And I just _know_ that Gary's gonna be in this episode!" Luke yelled at his friend, sitting up close to the T.V. screen.

Luke began to sing along to the theme song, as Guy rolled his and said, "What's so good about this _Gary_ guy anyway? His voice is _whiny_, he's _annoying_, and he's ugly as _hell_. I don't see what you like about him."

Once the theme song had finished, Luke rounded on his best friend. "Don't you dare insult Gary Mother_fucking_ Oak in front of me. Don't you _dare_," Luke said angrily, eyes narrowed and his chest pressing against Guy's chest.

You would think it an intimidating sight, but it wasn't. Luke was entire foot shorter than Guy. Guy at six' four, and Luke at five' four.

Guy bent his head down closer to Luke, and whispered huskily, "What are you going to do about it, Luke?"

Luke blushed, and was about to step back, when muscular, yet slender, arms wrapped around his waist, rendering him immobile. Luke's blush was now more pronounced.

Guy grinned mischieviously, then said, "I am way better than Gary Oak."

And at that Guy pressed his lips onto Luke's, and let's just say that Luke wasn't complaining, even with Gary Oak's voice playing in the background.

* * *

><p>There. The End. Man, I am beat. Maybe one more story. Later.<p>

Did you like it? Awesome! Thank you for reading, if you have any questions or requests, I do answer reviews for the story, but if you have requests, please private message me.

Have a nice day!


End file.
